Alter ego
by Aloune
Summary: Ficlet! Une soirée: avec de l'alcool, de la drogue et du sexe. Résultat, le lendemain matin: Perte de mémoire, remords, dépression et suicide. Une histoire montrant le caractère sombre des personnages de la KnB. Dark Fic ! Mpreg!
1. chapter 1

**NDa** : Lu'

 _Ficlet_ _c'est une petite fanfiction, de plus de cent mots mais de moins de mille mots_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

 **Rating : T**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

Il savait qu'il allait rendre.

Il le savait et, pire, encore, il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'en empêcher. Kuroko Tetsuya s'agrippa au rebord du lavabo, son visage tout près de la porcelaine et vomit. Il recula en gémissant et faillit perdre l'équilibre. On aurait dit que le sol ondulait sous ses pieds, mais il ne savait pas trop si c'était la conséquence de son ébriété ou du martèlement de la musique à l'étage intérieur.

Il tourna les robinets, nettoya l'évier et se regarda dans le miroir. Il gémit de nouveau en découvrant l'apparition qui le fixait du regard. Une peau livide, des yeux rouges. Ses cheveux coiffés avec soin avant la fête, pendaient lamentablement autour de son visage. Son chemisier rouge et son pantalon étaient tâchés. Il secoua la tête, mais ce simple geste de dénégation lui redonna envie de rendre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la quantité qu'il avait bu, ni même de ce qu'il avait bu. La fête avait commencé quatre ou cinq heures plu tôt, mais même de cela il n'en était plus très sûr. Kuroko regarda sa montre qui parut se dissoudre devant ses yeux. Sa vision troublée par l'alcool refusait de s'éclaircir et il s'assit lourdement sur le siège des toilettes. La nausée le reprenait, mais il serra les dents et la sensation désagréable eut l'air de passer. C'était comme si sa tête tournait sur son cou comme un pivot. Il s'accrocha au rebord de la cuvette pour ne pas tomber.

Kuroko commençait à se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir à cette fête. Il n'aimait pas la musique bruyante, il ne connaissait pratiquement personne et d'habitude, il ne buvait pas beaucoup. Peut être quelqu'un avait mis quelque chose dans son verre, se dit-il en se frottant le ventre tremblant. En tout cas, il se promit de ne plus recommencer. Soudain, son estomac se contracta et il eut tout juste le temps d'atteindre le lavabo. Il se pencha dans l'attente de l'inévitable, mais les spasmes passèrent et il put se redresser. Pour voir une seconde fois son reflet dans le miroir. On lui aurait donné quarante ans et pas dix -sept.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle bains.

-Kuroko?

Il reconnut à peine la voix

\- Kuroko, ça va ?

Il cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision aussi son esprit.

Dehors, Momoi soupira d'un air las et frappa une fois de plus à la porte. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir invité Kuroko. Ce serait la catastrophe s'il vomissait sur un tapis. Elle aurait de gros problèmes si ses parents apprenaient qu'elle avait fait une fête pendant qu'ils étaient en week-end et puis, elle s'en foutait. Tout allait s bien se passer. Et en plus la soirée ne faisait que commencer, avec ou sans Kuroko il allait fêter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nda: Chiiya Mangas: Merci! voici la suite :)**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Rating: T**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _" T'es sûr que tout va bien ? "_

Il était fatigué, il s'ennuyait, se lassait de sa propre existence. Il devenait indifférent à tout, et à chacun. Il perdait aussi l'appétit. Sa mère, une belle femme brune d'une grande délicatesse s'en aperçut et l'obligea à voir un médecin.

Il patientait dans la salle d'attente. Il sentait que sa mère l'observait attentivement, comme si elle tentait de déceler les causes de son mal dans les contours de son profil. On appela son nom. Il entra dans le bureau du docteur, un homme barbu et ventru qui lui posa des questions insipides. Le docteur, lui aussi, semblait s'ennuyer. Il ne regardait pas Kuroko quand il répondait aux questions. Il fixait la feuille de registre comme s'il pouvait y trouver des indices. Soudain le docteur sembla se réveiller. Il releva brusquement la tête et demanda à Kuroko de se déshabiller, le bleuté le regarda, hésita puis quitta le bureau du docteur d'un pas pressé qu'il ralentit seulement pour donner à sa mère le temps de le rattraper.

\- Tetsuya qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? s'empressa de lui demander sa mère qui le suivait dans le couloir. Elle n'avait même pas put s'entretenir seule, avec le docteur.

\- Je vais bien, je n'ai rien, tout va bien. s'écria-il j'ai besoin de repos c'est tout!

Sa mère voulut le répondre mais il l'avait déjà dépassé et dévalait le sentier en direction de la sortie. Elle le regarda partir avant de le suivre d'un pas plus tranquille. A l'embranchement, il s'arrêta et parut hésiter. Elle s'arrêta aussi et attendit. Oui? Non? Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et, l'espace d'un instant leur regards se rencontrèrent. Puis il reprit sa route et disparut au tournant du chemin.

Son fils avait changé, il était différent. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi. Mais son enfant avait grandi, il était maintenant un jeune homme, avec sa propre vision du monde, avec des rêves qu'il ne tenait surtout pas partager avec elle.

Et si c'était vraiment grave ce qui lui arrivait...

 _Il vomissait._

 _Tout arrivait avec un profond engourdissement. N'ayant pas le choix, il s'embourbait dans une nausée paralysante et prête à tout. Le mal de l'air, de mer, de terre, à eux trois réunis ne sont rien transcendante au pragmatisme de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lors de ses crises. Dans ces instants, il ne pouvait plus ne serait ce se mouvoir. Lire, par exemple, accentuait sa chute au plus au haut point de son mal être nauséeux . N'en pouvant plus, il faisait vraiment tout pour regarder l'événement fatidique, ce point absolu de non retour. Il restait effectivement immobile et calme. Mais rien n'y faisait, il percevait déjà les contractions tout autour de son estomac, puis se dissiper sans jamais se dissoudre dans l'intérieur de son ventre._

Kuroko se réveilla dans sa chambre. Allongé sur un lit. A peine eut-il réalisé sa nouvelle situation, qu'il fut pris de crampes d'estomac atroces qui le propulsèrent hors du lit. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur la moquettes à vomir le risotto qu'il avait avalé la veille. Les spasmes n'en finissaient pas. C'était insupportable, incontrôlable. Il vomissait sans discontinuer, avait la sensation de cracher des boyaux. Son thorax s'embrassait à chaque convulsion. Puis il eut l'impression de s'être évanoui car il se réveilla avec le visage enfoui dans sa bile froide.

Après avoir passé une vague de gros vertiges où il dut s'accrocher aux poils angoras de la moquette, il parvint à se relever. Mais les spasmes le reprirent. Il vomit un liquide brûlant sur le mur, s'effondre sur un meuble peut-être, ou une lampe parce que la lumière s'éteignit aussitôt.

Il ne sut combien de temps ce calvaire dura, mais sûrement plusieurs heures. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir eu l'aide de quelqu'un qui lui avait apposé un linge froid sur le front, qui l'avait arrosé et nettoyé sous la douche, raccompagné dans son lit, puis forcé à boire un liquide infâme pour son bien, soi-disant.

* * *

Elle attendait fébrile dans la salle d'attente l'arrivée du médecin. L'œil aux aguets, elle regardait les visages des gens qu'elle croisait. Mais elle ne reconnut pas celui du docteur. _Plus les minutes passèrent_ _,_ et plus l'étau se resserra autour de son cœur et de ses poumons. Elle avait de plus en plus dû mal à respirer, une douleur aussi cruelle que la mort semblant lui écraser la poitrine. Elle n'entrevoyait aucune n'échappatoire à ce cauchemar. AU loin, elle remarqua une infirmière qui l'adressait un sourire désolé. Ses épaules s'affaissaient. Une main se posa sur son bras. Le docteur. Elle tourna la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, noisette et vifs. Elle se leva, brusquement et le suivit.

 _"Il a été drogué dit le médecin à madame Kuroko avant même qu'ils aient atteint le bout du couloir. Et il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Une très grosse dose. D'après mes observations, ça à dû se passer samedi dernier en début de soirée"_

 _Le médecin tint la porte battante à la jeune femme. Ils traversèrent la salle d'examen et ils le virent. Sous perfusion, ses bras étaient minces, ses mains, -délicates-et ses ongles, rouges. Il dormait paisiblement._

 _Madame Kuroko demeura un moment silencieuse. Son fils semblait si petit, si fragile. Léger comme une plume._

 _" Mais on dirait qu'il ne s'est pas débattue. Il n'Ya aucune abrasion supplémentaire , pas de bleus, rien sous ongles, rien qui indique qu'il s'est défendu. Avec des examens plus attentifs nous avons retrouvé des contusions au niveau de rectum, du spermicide Nonoxynol-9 et du lubrifiant"._

 _"Mon fils a été violé ?" demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante._

 _" Sans doute madame. "_

* * *

Maintenant il s'éveilla sans douleur. Il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Un docteur se tenait au-dessus de lui, ses yeux avec une petite lampe.

\- Vous voici parmi nous. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez fait durant cette soirée. C'est très important, vous comprenez? J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez pris.

Il était à l'hôpital? Il avait dû s'évanouir et finir dans l'ambulance. Mais.. Comment ce médecin était il au courant de cette fête? Peut-être sa mère l'avait fait part de cet évènement. Il essaya de s'asseoir sous le regard critique de celui-ci, qui ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Il était sous perfusion et se sentait à peu près maître de ses esprits, même si sa tête le tuait, là.

\- Je vais bien?

\- Non, répondit le docteur sans aucune trace de compassion. Vous n'allez pas bien. On a vidé votre estomac, mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce que vous avez dans les veines. ça ne pourrait être pas bien, pour l'être qui est en vous.

 _L'être?... Mais de qui il parlait?_

Kuroko lui expliqua qu'il avait bu quelques verres de whisky, vin, rhum lors d'un défi. Et qu'il se souvenait plus du reste de la soirée.

L'expression du docteur se durcit:

\- Vous savez à quel point c'est dangereux, Kuroko de faire ce genre de défi?

Oui, il le savait. Et l'excuse que tout le monde avait déjà essayé une fois dans sa vie n'allait pas marcher.

\- C'était stupide, abonda-t-il dans son sens.

Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela. Je n'aurais pas dû partir à cette soirée.

L'expression réprobatrice du médecin le fit se sentir comme une dernière merde. Comment est-ce que sa vie avait pu autant déraper? Il avait reçu une éducation stricte, il avait gagné une compétition il y' a même pas deux semaines. Alors comment est ce qu'il avait réussi à se trouver dans une scène digne d'une mauvaise télé-réalité.

 _Ce n'est pas moi... ça n'avait jamais été lui. Il n'était pas cet homme._

Le médecin soupira d'un ton las

\- Je sais que vous vous trouvez dans une situation difficile monsieur Kuroko, commença t-il, mais je tenais à vous informer que vous êtes enceint.

Il s'arrêta de parler instant pour avaler sa salive.

"Vous avez été drogué et violé. Essayez vraiment de vous rappelez de cette nuit, pour votre bien et celui de cet enfant."

Les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait de pleurs d'angoisse, ou bien si cela faisait partir de ces fichus symptômes. L'oxygène semblait se raréfier progressivement autour de lui et ses poumons lui donnaient l'impression de s'embraser dans sa cage thoracique.

Ce fut la nouvelle de trop.

 _Garde ton calme! Respire! Regarde autour de toi et respire!_

Même s'il avait été ivre, il se serait aperçu qu'on le violait. Des images seraient revenues , le subconscient n'est jamais totalement effacé. A moins qu'il avait été drogué. Mais là encore, il aurait fallu une drogue forte pour le plonger dans un état quasi végétatif afin qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser l'angoisse qui l'étreignait comme un animal sauvage entre ses griffes. Il tenta de prendre le dessus sur la peur en refusant d'admettre ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Il était au fond d'un gouffre noir.

 _Ce n'est pas possible! ce n'est pas possible! par pitié par ça._

Suffoquant de panique, il se mit à hurler autant pour appeler à l'aide que pour chasser l'angoisse et la panique qui l'étreignaient.

Le médecin vint lui tenir les bras pour éviter qu'il se blesse d'avantage.

" Calmez - vous Kuroko, Infirmière !"

Il hurla pour avoir la vie sauve. Il hurla jusqu'à avoir mal aux poumons. Il hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il comprît qu'il n'aura pas de non retour. Il hurla, quitte à devenir fou. Tant pis, pour lui, hurler était le seul moyen d'empêcher la peur de le dévorer vivant et de le digérer.

Mais la digestion avait débuté depuis longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nda: Salut! Merci pour les commentaires x)**

 **Lix Tsukinimq : _Merci. Mais j'avais écrit dans le résumé Mpreg, :) pour éviter de choquer les lecteurs. C''est aussi ma première fois que j'écris dessus. ET oui il est bien un homme_. **

**Ebenou: Merci, maintenant je me rends compte que c'est en peu trop gore voir psychologie.**

 **Aminope: J'aimerais te dire par qui, mais tu le sauras au dénouement ahah.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Rating M**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Avez-vous déjà pensé au suicide ?

 _Il avait un pressentiment au fond de lui._

 _C'était comme tous les jours qui comptaient dans une vie: votre premier jour d'école, votre premier baiser, votre dépucelage, votre premier à votre travail, votre mariage. Tous ces jours qu'on anticipait, qu'on répétait dans sa tête qu'on imaginait encore et encore. Et pourtant, le jour dit, ce n'était jamais comme on s'y attendait._

 _Il était maintenant suivi par une psychologue, une très belle femme douce et calme nommé maiko. **" Vous tounerez peut-être jamais la page , l'avait prévenue celle-ci, il faut que vous vous y prépariez. Et si vous y arrivez, ce ne sera peut être pas ce que vous espériez. Il faut que vous vous préparez aussi à ça."**_

 _A ce moment là ,Il avait pleuré, parce que la femme était gentille, et qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose._

 _Mais quand ce jour arrivera?_

 _Le jeune homme d'autrefois était mort ce soir là, il ne sera plus jamais le même. Il ne pouvait pas envisager qu'il y aurait une suite, un dénouement, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, il était détruit à l'intérieur Et laisser avec une blessure qui ne guérira jamais._

Le drap était frais sur le visage de Kuroko. Il était couché sur son lit tel un cadavre à la morgue. Il avait fini de pleurer n'avait plus de larmes en lui.

Il était enceint. Il sentit une décharge d'adrénaline dans ses veines et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait tant et tant pleuré après cette nouvelle qu'il n'avait plus de larmes à verser. La prise de sang avait confirmé qu'il était en.. Et maintenant, il n'ya plus de doute. Plus de questionnements . Il allait bel et bien avoir le bébé de son agresseur.

Dépité, il secoua la tête. La vie était injuste. Cela n'aurait pas dû lui arriver. Qu'allait-il donc fait? Que pouvait-il faire ?

Avorter...

Au cours des dernières vingt quatres heures, il avait été paralysé par le chagrin, le choc, le déni.

Et il se remit à pleurer, puis à rire à mesure que les bons souvenirs qu'il avait passé avec ses amis perçaient à travers son chagrin.

Il se glissa hors du lit, s'assit face à son _Vanity case_ dans la salle de bains et toucha très légèrement le rasoir. Il pouvait se couper, juste une minuscule entaille. Il savait que ce serait un pas en arrière. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi, fort, aussi sûr de lui. La lame de rasoir luisait. Une ligne parfaite. Comme la ligne tracée dans sa vie avant que tout cela n'arrive, avant qu'il ne meure à l'intérieur sans savoir comme ressusciter.

Il pressa la pointe de la lame contre la chair de son bras, la douleur s'éveilla, un bourgeon de sang apparut.

 _Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez?_ La voix de Maiko retentit dans ses oreilles _Vous voulez vraiment qu'une lame soit la réponse à votre souffrance? Il_ reposa le rasoir, observa le sang, vit son visage mort. Sa psychologue aurait honte de lui. Il arrêta le sang, appliqua un antiseptique sur la coupure, qu'il recouvrit de pansement. Il replaça le rasoir dans son étui, coinça l'étui entre deux papiers et se passa un nouvel élastique- un antidote contre les coupures, comme il les appelait - autour du poignet. Il se mit à faire claquer sèchement l'élastique contre son poignet encore et encore, jusqu'à l'envie d'une grande fatigue et une sensation de nausée au creux de son ventre. Mais l'envie de se couper avait disparu. Il retourna se pelotonner sous les draps.

Il souffla, puis, ferma les yeux afin de ne plus penser à rien. Il en avait marre de réfléchir à tout ça, non seulement ça lui donnait un mal de crâne mais, ça ne servait à rien.

Il voulait dormir. Dormir sans rêver.

Dormir enfin de tout oublié.

* * *

 _Kuroko ignorait depuis combien de temps il dansait. Les chansons défilaient comme dans un brouillard. Il avait descendu deux autres bières et se trémoussait avec la personne qui passait par-là. Homme, femme quelle importance. Il aimait danser, surtout quand il trouvait quelqu'un qui rendait cela amusant._

 _Son partenaire du moment étaient un type grand, aux cheveux multicolore. Du jamais vu. A la façon dont ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ses pupilles dilatées, Kuroko savait qu'il était défoncé. Ça l'ennuya pas, au début : ce gars avait un tempo naturel et bougeait avec une grâce telle que le bleuté avait l'impression d'avoir deux pieds gauches, en comparaison.. jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se colle un peu trop près et pose quelque chose de petit et dure contre les lèvres du plus petit._

 _Kuroko s'écarta brusquement, secoua la tête._

 __ Non._

 __ Allez, bébé. C'est juste un morceau de sucre._

 _Le type leva la main une seconde fois._

 _\- J'ai dit non_

 _\- Ne sois pas rabat joie ça va te faire beaucoup .._

 _\- Il t'a dit non._

 _Kuroko se figea en entendant cette voix familière . L'homme qui venait de les interrompre, s'arrêta à côté de Kuroko et le drogué s'épancha en excuse. Il s'enfuit par une ouverture dans le foule et Kuroko se tourna pour faire face à cet homme. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la winter cup. Et depuis il l'évitait après sa défaite face l'équipe de Kuroko. En cet instant, cependant son sourire arrogant était son paroxysme. il était beau Kuroko ne pouvait pas le nier. Même quand il portait son uniforme, il était à croquer. Alors ce soir, avec un tee-shirt moulant et un jean encore plus serrant, il était absolument divin._

 _Kuroko croisa les bras sur sa poitrine; il appréciait la beauté de l'homme, sans pour autant être affecté._

 _\- Salut, Akashi._

 _\- Tetsuya. Ca fait un bail._

 _\- oui_

 _L'homme regarda ostentatoirement autour d'eux._

 _-T'es venu avec qui ?_

 _-Kagami._

 _-Ah._

 _Son sourire se tordit avec amusement_

 _\- Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour?_

* * *

Il était sur le balcon, regardant le ciel obscur, en se disant qu'il avait fait quelque chose dont il aurait dû abstenir. Quelque chose qui lui avait donné beaucoup de plaisir, mais qu'il regrettait. Il ne l'avait même pas raccompagné chez lui.

Il avait pris sa virginité, comme un lâche.

Il retourna dans le salon, tout en essayant de chasser de son esprit Kuroko et cette fameuse nuit. Il aurait dû lui téléphoner et lui dire aussi qu'il regrettait de lui avoir pris sa virginité. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Aomine était rentré chez lui sans jeter un regard derrière lui, et bientôt il avait oublié Kuroko et la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée.

* * *

Avec un grognement rauque, il ondula jusqu'à aligner leur corps. Une main lubrifia Kuroko, puis étendit plus de lubrifiant sur le préservatif. S'installant entre ses jambes, il guida son sexe pour pénétrer Kuroko, la pointe exerçant seulement la plus légère des pressions contre son corps. Cette fois, le sourire de l'homme était avide de désir, oui, mais également si doux, si plein de tendresse.

-Détends toi, chuchota-t-il avant de se pencher et de capturer les lèvres de Kuroko.

Son sexe glissa en lui alors que sa langue baisait sa bouche.

Les poussées fluides des hanches de l'homme rendaient le bleuté complètement fou. Il fit de son mieux pour bouger avec lui, mais entre ses baisers sensuels et la pression parfaite et en rythme sur sa prostate, il était en train de perdre le contrôle.

L'homme recula, brisant le baiser. La nouvelle position changea l'angle des poussées, forçant des gémissements gutturaux du plus profond de la poitrine de Kuroko.

_ Si foutrement sexy.

L'homme lui sourit et enroula une main autour de son érection. Le plus petit cambra le dos, ses jambes se raidissant un instant avant qu'il explose, en criant son nom. Son sexe tressauta et il jouit, recouvrant la main de l'homme qui aimait sans doute. Quelques secondes plus tard, Midorima ferma les yeux et frémit entre ses jambes, trouvant sa propre libération.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **ce n'est pas une longue fic, il y'a que cinq chapitres. ça été écrit sur un coup de tête.**


End file.
